


Historias de una niñera de trolls (Babysitterstuck Inserto de Lector) (Spanish Version)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: Mis Insertos de Lector de Homestuck AUs (Spanish Version) [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Children, Babies, Babysitterstuck, Babysitting, Childhood, Children, Cuidado de niños, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Niñez, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Universo Alternativo - Bebés, Universo Alternativo - Niños, alternative universe, bebés, niños, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: Tu nombre es (y/n) y amas a los niños, y cuando dices amar quieres decir AMAR.Sin embargo esta vez había una pequeña diferencia, en este momento no estabas con un niño cualquiera, no, en este momento te encontrabas frente a un pequeño bebé troll.Pero será mejor que primero retrocedamos un poco para ver cómo demonios acabaste metida en esta situación...





	Historias de una niñera de trolls (Babysitterstuck Inserto de Lector) (Spanish Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stories of a troll babysitter (Babysitterstuck Reader-Insert)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753258) by [FreeCatnip329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329). 



> Bienvenido a mi nuevo trabajo. Puede llevar un tiempo actualizar, pero estoy poniendo todo mi amor y dedicación para que este y el resto de mis trabajos puedan avanzar.  
> Gracias por leer ;)

Tu nombre es (y/n) y amas a los niños, y cuando dices amar quieres decir AMAR.

Sin embargo esta vez había una pequeña diferencia, en este momento no estabas con un niño cualquiera, no, en este momento te encontrabas frente a un pequeño bebé troll.

Pero será mejor que primero retrocedamos un poco para ver cómo demonios acabaste metida en esta situación...

**...**

_Tu nombre es (y/n) (l/n) y usted no está nada contenta. Para empezar usted acaba de ser despertada de su siesta, y cualquiera que la conozca sabe que profanar su siesta es lo más cercano a un pecado capital bajo su techo, especialmente en uno de los escasos días libres que usted tiene._

_Ah, porque se olvidó mencionarlo, usted es una niñera. Hermosa profesión, amas a los niños, pero algo que cualquier niñera que se precie sabe es que niños ≠ dormir más de 5 horas al día, razón de más para respetar la regla de la siesta._

_Volviendo a la realidad, usted acaba de ser despertada de uno de los sueños más increíbles y geniales de todos los tiempos: usted estaba tomando el té junto a un ruso en la luna. Bueno, en realidad las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco violentas después de que accidentalmente derramaras algo del té encima del pingüino de tu invitado mientras los dos bailábais danza interpretativa, pero eso no quita de que fuera TU SUEÑO, y de que tuvieras todo el derecho a disfrutarlo._

_Ligeramente frustrada por su falta de descanso usted se levanta, inmediatamente notificando los fuertes ruidos que provienen del exterior de su casa. Joder, si no fuera por el barrio en que te encontrabas dirías que estaban atracando a alguien._

_Ahora algo más preocupada por la posible causa del sonido usted se pone una chaqueta invernal por encima de la ropa que lleva puesta y sale a la calle, inmediatamente siendo golpeada por el viento frío de invierno en la cara. Suspira y se dirige hacia dónde parece provenir el sonido, algo más malhumorado por el clima frío. Mierda, al menos no estaba nevando._

_Suspira, distinguiendo a lo lejos en la acera la figuras de un pequeño grupo de niños de entre 3 y 8 reunidos mientras gritan y vocean frente a algo que no puedes distinguir. Oh dios, ¿te has levantado por esto? Gruñes y te dispones a acercarte a los niños para pedirles que no hagan tanto ruido cuando de repente tus ojos conectan con algo._

_Oh dios._

_Un pequeño niño, eso es lo que ves. Está tumbado en el suelo y lo están pateando, su pequeña y débil figura tiembla mientras los demás niños se ríen y siguen golpeando, uno de ellos tiene un trozo de vidrio en su mano... Ves como otro de ellos señala a algo en su cabeza, e inmediatamente las risas aumentan. Tus ojos se centran en dos pequeños puntos amarillos... son cuernos._

_¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?! Inmediatamente sientes la furia crecer dentro de tu cuando tus ojos reconocen la piel gris alienígena y los ojos amarillos. ¡Un troll! Y no solo eso, un niño…_

_ “HEY, VOSOTROS”._

_Antes de que te des cuenta las palabras fluyen fuera de tu garganta, el enfado claramente notable en tu voz. Los niños se giran, pareciendo asustados y sorprendidos por la presencia de un adulto allí. Sus ojos se agrandan y varios de los niños mayores comienzan a correr fuera de allí, arrastrando con ellos a varios de los pequeños. Tú corres hacia allí, pero ellos son más rápidos y la mayoría están demasiado lejos cuando al fin llegas al lugar. Tratas de perseguirlos un poco pero finalmente te rindes al ver que llevan la ventaja, y vuelves hacia dónde estaban antes._

_El niño del vidrio lo ha dejado ahí, sobre la acera sucia (como siempre), y te lo quedas observando por unos segundos mientras todo congelarse en el tiempo._

Te toma aproximadamente 15 segundos volver a tener la conciencia de tu situación.

Demonios, esto no tenía que ser así. Se supone que hoy sería un día normal: levantarse tarde, comer, adelantar algunos artículos, tomar tu siesta, ver la televisión y acostarse para volver a repetir lo mismo el día siguiente. Joder, ¡¿qué se supone que hagas ahora?!

Un silencioso gemido te saca de tus pensamientos, e inmediatamente tu cabeza se agacha para mirar a la criatura, no, el niño que en este momento yace en la sucia acera mojada frente a ti.

Wow, mentirías si dijeras que se ve bien: está mojado, sucio y herido, grandes heridas rojo caramelo abiertas bajo los restos de su suéter gris oscuro. Su cuerpo ha comenzado a temblar y entonces un sonido bajo llega hasta tus oídos.

_Sniff, sniff._

Oh no, oh dios él está llorando. Cualquier mínima cantidad de furia que hayas tenido hasta el momento desaparece en el momento en que un lloro bajo, _indefenso_ , _asustado_ , brota de la garganta del bebé troll.

"Hey, está bien, todo va a estar bien.”

Haces tu mejor esfuerzo para que la incomodidad que experimentamos en este momento no tiña tu voz mientras susurras, tu mano recorre lentamente su espalda en suaves caricias, con la esperanza de conseguir calmar al pequeño alienígena. Él hipa varias veces, inspira hondo, y entonces…

_“WAAAAAHH!”_

Vale, eso no era lo que querías. Eso DEFINITIVAMENTE no era lo que querías.

"Shh, está todo bien, shh”.

Suavemente colocas una mano tras la espalda del niño y la otra por debajo de sus magulladas rodillas, cargándolo con delicadeza en tus brazos.

"No quise gritar, lo siento mucho pequeño”.

Él hipa, sus pequeñas manos se agarran con fuerza a tu camiseta, ahora manchada de lágrimas rojo caramelo, y sigue llorando.

_“WAAAH WAAAH!”_

"Lo sé, lo sé. Está bien, puedes llorar, vas a estar bien”.

Los minutos pasan, y lentamente los lloros descienden hasta volverse suaves sollozos y gemidos. Sus pequeñas manitas grises siguen agarrándose fuertemente a tu camisa, aferradas a ti como si fueras una balsa en medio del mar. Puedes sentir su respiración acelerada cuando su cabeza se apoya en tu hombro, el frío en su pequeño cuerpo lo hace temblar bajo ese pequeño suéter.

Oh dios santo, ¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS DEJA SÓLO A UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO?! ¡Por dios es pleno invierno! ¡La nieve literalmente cayó ayer!

Acunas suavemente al pequeño niño alienígena en tus brazos, pensando silenciosamente en lo que podrías hacer ahora. Emm, ¿servicios sociales? No… ni siquiera sabes lo que podrían hacerte si entraras con un troll. La policía era lo mismo, entonces…

Giras la cabeza para mirar a tu casa, pequeña, de muros grises, aún visible desde la distancia.

Y entonces tomas una decisión.

El camino de vuelta a casa es frío, silencioso e incómodo, el troll en tus brazos respira lentamente, sus ojos amarillos están cerrados mientras sus pequeños brazos se agarran a ti, buscando el calor de tu cuerpo.

Sinceramente, no crees que hayas estado así de feliz de ver el interior de propia casa en mucho tiempo. Suspiras con alivio y descargas el peso de tu cuerpo en el mullido sofá del salón, el pequeño troll se niega a dejarte ir mientras sus pequeñas uñas se clavan en tu pecho.

Ignorando los pequeños pinchazos de dolor cuidadosamente lo ayudas a desengancharse. Él gime y abre uno de sus pequeños ojos para mirarte perezosamente.

Wow. Él ni siquiera se plantea que puedas ser peligrosa, simplemente se arrastra hasta quedar encima de tus piernas y dobla su cuerpo una vez más para poder apoyarse en ti.

La saliva se desliza lentamente por tu garganta al tragar, esto no es bueno. Este niño… ¿tiene que tener una familia, verdad? Alguien que se preocupe por él, no puedes simplemente retenerlo contigo.

_Hiiiisss_

Bajas la cabeza ante el repentino siseo, el débil y pequeño cuerpo del troll se estremece cuando accidentalmente rozas una herida abierta. Un lastimoso gemido sale de su boca e inmediatamente te sientes como un idiota por no haber pensado en el estado del troll antes de nada.

Bien, cálmate (y/n), lo tienes todo bajo control.

Con el máximo cuidado posible comienzas a levantar su suéter, tu boca  se abre ante la colección de cortes y hematomas rojizos que se acumulan en el cuerpo del pequeño niño de raza alienígena, por encima de la piel gris claro marcada por cicatrices antiguas. La suya también lo hace, pero solo para dar un gemido de disgusto cuando su ropa vuelve a rozar las heridas al ser levantada.

"Shh, está bien, necesito tratar tus heridas, ¿puedes aguantar un poco más por favor?”.

No estás segura si realmente te entiende, pero no se queja cuando lo dejas sujetando el suéter (el cual al parecer es la única prenda que lleva puesta) mientras vas a a por tu botiquín.

Limpiar sus heridas es probablemente la peor parte, el alcohol arde y hiere, y toma la mayor parte de tu fuerza de voluntad para no parar ponerte a abrazarlo cuando pequeñas lágrimas rojas vuelven a pinchar sus ojos.  Las vendas son algo más fáciles, aunque la preocupación por apretarlas excesivamente te acompaña durante todo el proceso, haciendo que las retires y vuelvas a ajustar dos veces antes de sentirse medianamente seguro con el resultado. Nunca has tenido que atender a un niño tan herido, por supuesto has tenido accidentes, y sabes como manejarte con las heridas y los materiales médicos, pero nunca con algo de tanta gravedad. Y eso incluye a la vez en que a uno de tus niños se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de saltar desde lo alto del tobogán mientras no estabas mirando (por suerte solo todo había acabado en un tobillo torcido y unos cuantos moretones).

Te alejas para observar el resultado, las vendas blancas y limpias, ahora envueltas alrededor del torso la mayor parte del pecho y piernas del troll, parecen destacar de alguna manera en la sucia piel gris del niño alienígena. El pequeño, por otra parte, parece bastante contento con el resultado, observando con una aptitud casi hipnotizada el blanco de las vendas y acariciándolas con suavidad. A pesar del miedo a pueda desatarlas le dejas: él ya había pasado por bastante.

Suspiras y un objetivo diferente llega a tu mente, las múltiples heridas y cortes no te detienen de ver cuán flaco está y lo mucho que sus pequeñas costillas sobresalen, y no piensas quedarte con los brazos cruzados respecto a ello.

"Bien pequeñín, parece que tenemos un poco de hambre, ¿no es así?”.

Hablas con suavidad, inmediatamente llamando la atención del niño, que te mira con más curiosidad que a las vendas.

"HAMBRE?”

Su pequeño dedo está metido en su boca, sus afilados dientes blancos roen con suavidad inconscientemente mientras su pequeña cabeza ata cabos.

"COMIDA?”

"Sí, comida”.

Asientes y cuidadosamente le ayudas a volver a meterse en su suéter antes de cargar con él hasta la cocina. Con dulzura lo apoyas encima de la pequeña mesa de comedor, mientras internamente discutes sobre con qué deberías alimentarlo. No eras experta en troll pero él luce como de ¿dos años? ¿Un año y medio? Supones que eso significa que ya puede comer sólidos, aunque se ve tan flaco…

Buscas en la nevera, pero para tu desgracia parece que estás bastante baja de suministros. Demonios, se supone que hoy era el día en que tendrías que ir a comprar, pero ahora… No, ni de broma te vas a arriesgar a dejar al niño solo, ni siquiera por todo el oro del mundo. Rebuscas un poco más y al fin te encuentras con lo más parecido que puedes tener a una comida adecuado para un niño de su edad, la mitad de una lata de cacao para hacer chocolate caliente.

Oh dios, sabes que tu conciencia te va a matar por simplemente dar esa cantidad de azúcar a un bebé, pero es lo mejor que tienes en este momento, y él realmente lo necesita.

Lentamente comienzas a cocinar el chocolate caliente; sacas un pequeño cazo del armario y calientas algo de leche, revolviéndola para evitar que se queme. Con cuidado viertes unas cucharadas del polvo de cacao de olor dulce, dejando que se deshaga lentamente en el líquido caliente, tiñendo la leche poco a poco un tono amarronado. Diriges una mirada de reojo hacia el pequeño bebé alienígena, quien en ese momento parece encandilado por el olor dulce de la bebida, mientras te aseguras de que sigue seguro y a una distancia prudente del fuego y los utensilios de cocina.

Al final decides ponerte algo creativa mientras revuelves el cazo para asegurarte de que se mezcle bien. Añades un poco de canela en polvo (cortesía de la tienda de especias de enfrente), nuez moscada y algo de azúcar para endulzar. El resultado parece incluso más dulce y apetecible que el anterior, y la forma en que ahora el pequeño bebé ahora abre los ojos, su pequeña nariz se estira tratando de absorber cada mínima cantidad de dulce olor que sale del pequeño cazo, consigue sacarte una pequeña sonrisa. Prácticamente puedes verlo babear por la comida.

Ríes suavemente cuando el pequeño trata de bajar de la mesa, moviéndolo suavemente con una mano para que se quede en su sitio.

"Está bien, ten un poco de paciencia. Ya casi está terminado”.

Tratas de hablar con la mayor amabilidad y sutileza posible. Él parece un poco malhumorado, frunciendo su pequeño ceño de una manera que es casi adorable, mientras sus manos se cruzan delante de su pecho. Vuelves a reír.

"Estás... ya voy...” 

Te enjuagas las lágrimas que aparecen en las puntas de tus ojos, mientras que apagas el fuego y comienzas a servir la bebida en dos grandes tazas de cerámica blanca de tu armario.

"Solo déjame enfriarlo un poco”.

Añades ante la más que obvia impaciencia del niño

Con cuidado soplas sobre el contenido de las tazas, disminuyendo su temperatura hasta algo lo suficientemente seguro para que el niño pueda beberlo sin quemarse. Observas el resultado final... se ve algo… aburrido. Tu mirada vuelve a recorrer rápidamente los estantes y armarios de tu cocina, buscando desesperadamente algo que pueda alegrar un poco la bebida, cuando al fin tus ojos se topan con la solución perfecta (y probablemente la menos saludable también). Prometiéndote a ti misma que te encargarás de compensar esto recoges el pequeño contenedor de nata montada, añadiendo una abundante pero prudente cantidad encima de las dos tazas. Sonríes al ver el resultado final y llevas las dos tazas a hasta la mesa, pasándole la de mayor cantidad de nata al pequeño troll, que mira la bebida con ojos brillantes y la boca abierta.

Ríes cuando el pequeño observa con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad la pequeña isla de nata que flota encima de la taza, antes de al fin decidirse y lamer prudentemente la masa blanquecina, manchando su nariz en el camino. Inmediatamente sus pupilas se dilatan y hace falta menos de un segundo para que toda su atención se centre en la taza llena de líquido marrón dulce y la escasa nata que ahora flota por encima. Sonríes y agarras una servilleta antes de limpiar suavemente los restos de nata y chocolate de su pequeño rostro, aunque en el interior aún te incomoda un poco la velocidad con la que está comiendo.

Decides dejarlo estar y tu misma comienzas con tu bebida, disfrutando el calor y el sabor dulce que emana de la bebida de invierno mientras sigues vigilando al niño, que sigue bebiendo como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo.

Un par de minutos más tarde y el mismo bebé alienígena está tumbado encima de la mesa, la taza ahora vacía a poca distancia de él, su estómago gorgotea feliz y hay una pequeña sonrisa en su exhausta cara de bebé. Bosteza, y dejas tu taza para cargarlo con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Frotas suavemente su espalda hasta conseguir un pequeño eructo, vuelves a sonreír y acunas con cuidado al niño alienígena, arrullándolo suavemente a un dulce sueño.

No hacen falta muchos minutos hasta que el pequeño cierre sus ojos amarillos, y vuelvas a sentir su relajada respiración en un sueño profundo. Cuidadosamente lo acomodas contra su pecho, asegurándote de que esté cómodo incluso mientras duerme. Suspiras, y pensamientos más lógicos vuelve a tu cabeza, ¿qué vas a hacer con él ahora?

Justo en ese momento el bebé se mueve, agarrándose más fuertemente hacia ti, y un destello brilla en tus ojos cuando tu visión capta una pequeña marca entre la mano y el codo del bebé...

Bueno, _no_ pierdes nada por intentar.


End file.
